Twisted Steps to Happiness
by alwayskayla
Summary: Smutty oneshot fun. Brennan wants a no strings attached sexual relationship with Booth. Set way back in Season 2.  At least, I think that's when I wrote it...


**AN: I'm fully aware that I have an unfinished ****Ten Little Things**** to be working on right now, but this wouldn't go away! It's a bit AU, and I've had a long, tiring day(week, month, etc.) and apparently my mind has decided to take up residence in the gutter for now. That's great news for you guys, though! Because now, you get this smutty little oneshot (with possible potential? Maybe.) So sit back, relax, and enjoy this very long, very M, piece of yum while I attempt to work on TLT. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. But, hey, Hart? Yeah. I think we'd all be okay if you borrowed a scene or two from this to squish in this season, kay? Thanks! Hehe. **

**Also, my apologies for any grammatical errors… I'm being lazy tonight(;**

Brennan had that faraway look on as she stared out the window. She didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular.

"Bones what's up? You've been quiet all day. Everything okay?"

Booth broke her reverie

"What? Yes, I'm fine. I'm just contemplating something."

"Wanna let me in the loop?"

"Not particularly. Your prudish tendencies will cause you to judge me."

"I'm not a prude, and I'm not gonna judge you, bones, just spill."

She hesitated for a long moment… "I'm just wondering about something. Hypothetically, if a woman were to ask you to have a no strings attached sexual relationship with her, what would your response be?"

Caught off guard, Booth tried to maintain his composure and answer truthfully.

"Well, Bones, it would depend on who she was and what my relationship was with her already."

"So if it were Angela? Or what about Agent Perotta?"

"No, and not a chance."

"Why? Angela is perfectly adept at keeping her emotions in check, and Agent Perotta, well she's pretty, I suppose, and she obviously thinks you're attractive."

"Because, Bones, Angela is a good friend and I wouldn't want to lose that with her, and Hodgins is obviously not over her so it would make me a jerk to go after her."

"Okay. Anthropologically that makes sense. Hodgins has a barbaric claim to her so I can see why you would avoid anything sexual with Angela. What about Agent Perotta?"

"I'm not interested in her."

"At all? You seemed to be attracted to her last time we worked with her."

"Well I wasn't. Can't we talk about something else now?"

"No, I'm getting to a point. You insisted I tell you anyway."

"Grmph."

"Okay. Do you think I'm attractive?"

Booth could see what this was leading to, but he also knew that saying anything other than the truth would upset her.

"Bones, there isn't a man on the planet who doesn't think you're gorgeous."

"I'm not asking about all the men on the planet. I'm asking you."

"Yes, Bones, okay? Of course I think you're attractive. You're beautiful. Can we stop this conversation now, please?" his hands had gone white from the grip he had on the steering wheel.

"One more question. Would you ever consider a sexual relationship with me?"

_Damn, _he thought, _now what do I say? Of course I would. I'd like to pull over and fuck her in the back of the car right now, but, you know, THAT would be very inappropriate._

After mulling things over in his head, Booth cleared his throat.

"Booth, I apologize. I can see this has made you uncomfortable and judging by the look you have on your face it's quite obvious that although you claim you find me attractive, you could never even consider a sexual relationship with me. That's okay; I won't bring it up again." She looked hurt, but she spoke without her voice breaking.

Booth was confounded, _Can't think of her in a sexual way, is she serious? I can't not think of her in a sexual way! What the hell am I supposed to say now?_

Pulling over, he placed his hands on his head and sighed.

"Booth, what are you doing? We're on the highway; you can't just pull over…"

"I need to say something to you, now. I want to be honest, even though this may be a subject I don't like to discuss with you... But we don't have any secrets, right? I'm not about to let my being uncomfortable about it change that."

Brennan nodded in silent agreement.

"I don't want you to be upset because, believe me, it's not that I don't want to have that kind of a relationship with you, it's just that I don't know if we're ready for that kind of step. I don't know if our friendship, if our partnership, is ready for that kind of step." Booth looked at her hoping she could understand his logic.

"I can see where you are coming from, Booth. I know your view on sex and the emotional ties that come along with it, but I think that we've both come a long way from our last conversations about it, and I believe that we are close enough… that we trust each other enough that it wouldn't be a problem."

"I don't know, Bones… This just doesn't feel like a good idea." _Why am I not ending this conversation? I could end this conversation. I should! But damn it, I don't want to! _

"Okay. How about this, a test. Scientifically, we never know the outcome of something until it is tested. So we figuratively test this. One night. We'll have some dinner, ease your nerves with some wine, and we'll see what happens. What do you think?"

_Not a bad idea at all. No… crap! "_I don't know! What if it goes really well? What would happen after?"

"Booth, that's the whole reason for the test." Did he not understand?

Booth just looked out the window. He had to admit, it wasn't a bad idea. He wanted to say yes, but he was terrified of the ramifications of such a non-committal, non-relationship. What if he lost her?

"Okay," she could see that he was still uncomfortable, "what about a pre-test?"

"A what?"

"A test before the actual test. We'll kiss, right now without Mrs. Julian blackmailing us into it and with no certain amount of steamboats. Just a kiss."

"You want me to kiss you. Here? In the car? On the side of the road?" 

"Yes, kissing is a logical way to determine how sexually compatible two people are. It's only a kiss, Booth. We've kissed before and it hasn't destroyed out relationship. This should be no different."

_Except for that it's a million times different… but… it's just a kiss right? One kiss? And, man, look at her. She does look insanely kissable right now… _

At some point, Brennan had swiveled in her seat so that she was facing him. Her back rested on the door, and her legs were crossed under her. She saw the moment his face changed from uncertainty to something resembling lust and a small smile found her lips.

Booth unbuckled his seatbelt and angled his body parallel to hers. After a moments more hesitation, he leaned toward her. _If I'm going to kiss Temperance Brennan, I'm going to do it right. _He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and stared into her eyes. She let her hand slide up his suit jacket and rest on his upper chest. The hand that wasn't tracing her face snaked around her waist and held her close to him. Her breathing was suddenly quick and shallow and he let a low, barely audible growl rumble through his body. His eyes were dark and filled with desire- tinted with fear. Hers complemented his. He brought his lips down to a whisper away from touching hers.

The rain pelted down outside their little world and as they continued to breathe in hot, shallow breaths, the windows began to fog.

When his lips finally met hers she could barely feel them. It wasn't frenzied. It wasn't a floodgate. It was slow, soft, and warm. Their lips moved in tandem, carefully controlled passion bubbled at the surface as Brennan slid her tongue along his bottom lip. Booth followed her lead and pulled her tongue into his mouth before asking permission to hers. Brennan's arms were around his neck and her fingers lost in his hair. Booth's hands roamed her back and inadvertently slipped under her shirt in search of skin. She pushed herself into his chest when she felt his cool hands on her warm back.

Composure was thrown to the curb and booth pushed her up against the window. Their tongues fought for dominance in this tangled and lovely mess. Brennan could feel Booth's arousal presses against her thigh and felt her own core grow hot at the realization that it took only a kiss to get him this ready.

Booth was losing track of himself and it was getting harder and harder not to lose complete control. He pulled back and placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her from kissing him again.

"Okay. So I'm guessing we passed your test, huh?" he said between huge gulps of air.

"Yes, I believe we would make very good sexual partners."

Booth had to smile at how she was somehow able to not forget the test entirely.

"So, what do you think? You obviously reacted positively," she eyed his tented pants, "and though you can't tell by looking at me, I am very aroused at the moment."

"Oh, I can tell."

"Not physically. You have an erection, Booth, women do not get erections."

"You're all flushed… and breathing hard. And your eyes are darker than I've ever seen them… believe me; your arousal is just as obvious as mine."

"Okay, well, given the evidence, it would be logical for us to move on to the actual test."

"What? Right now?"

"No. I mean unless you want to… I just meant that we should schedule a time for the test."

"Stop calling it, "the test," it's weird."

"What would you like me to call it? You have a problem with the word "intercourse," so what can I call it?"

"Just…call it… "coloring," okay?"

"Coloring? You mean like a child would do? That makes no sense."

"It doesn't have to make sense. Coloring. Got it?"

"Okay, fine. When are we going to color?"

"I don't know, Bones, give me some time to think, okay?"

"What's there to think about?"

"A lot. Just give me tonight to think, and come Friday, I'll give you an answer."

"Fine."

Brennan turned back around in her seat and buckled her seatbelt as Booth started the car and pulled out into traffic. They had been at the diner having dinner before this interesting conversation started and Booth was now getting ready to drop Brennan off, and then go home to a large glass of scotch to mull said "interesting conversation" over.

Once home, Booth wasn't able to relax. It hadn't been a particularly long day or anything, he was just wired. His "obvious arousal" as Brennan called it, hadn't completely gone away, but it wasn't as uncomfortable. He got out the scotch he'd thought before, and the glass, and flopped on the couch.

_What have I gotten myself into? This can't have a good ending… Can it? _His mind drifted to the slight possibility that this could be the way they were meant to finally be together… but that couldn't be right. _This is all wrong! Sex is supposed to be special… not some stupid "test." But, that kiss? Man... that was a really, really great kiss. _He stared out the window without seeing anything at all.

Was there really any point at all in waiting until tomorrow night when he wanted her now? Right now. None that he could see.

He sat the glass down, grabbed his jacket and keys and left without giving himself time to change his mind.

The drive to her apartment seemed to be over too quickly and when he pulled up to the building, he was suddenly nervous. Was he really about to go in there and have sex with his partner? It was just sex, he kept telling himself, just sex, _there's no such thing,_YES there is. Now was not the time for an internal argument, so he shut his more rational mind up, and walked to her door. He knocked like he meant it, and when she opened the door, he didn't give either one of them a chance to change their minds.

He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around while closing the door. He pushed her up against the door and kissed her like he had in the car. She was taken aback for a moment, but soon realized what he was doing. He'd made up his mind. She smiled into the kiss and then returned the passion he was showing her. He paused long enough to search her eyes, "You're sure, Temperance? I don't want you to regret this."

"Booth, I'm not going to regret this… Are you?"

"Never."

She pushed him back towards the couch and slid his jacket off his shoulders.

It fell to the floor with a swish along with her shirt. His shirt was off before they made it to the couch and then he changed their direction by picking her up and heading to her bedroom.

"This may not have strings, but we're still gonna do it right."

"You're going to show me the difference between "crappy sex" and "making love"?"

"Exactly," he said into her lips.

After bumping into the walls a few times, they made it to Brennan's bedroom.

Booth sat her on the edge of the bed and kneeled down. He slid her sweat pants off along with her underwear and then looked at her with a glint in his eye. Brennan smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him again… it seemed that since their first true kiss this evening, his lips were her favorite thing in the world…maybe _second_ favorite she thought deviously. Before the kiss could go on for too long, Booth pushed her back so that she was propped up on her elbows watching him kiss and nip at her thighs. _Damn that's a wonderful sight, _she thought.

Though not as wonderful as Booth finally kissing in _just_ the right spot, she soon found out.

Her head fell back as he took a long lick up her core and then circled his tongue around her clit. Without wasting any more time, he held her open with his fingers and delved into her with more fervor than he'd ever had with any pie. She shivered when he breathed hot air onto her, and put her hand on his head when he slipped a digit inside of her. He licked and sucked while his finger worked its magic inside. It wasn't long before she was beginning to writhe around him. Her fingers gripped at his hair and the sheets, her legs wrapped around him, daring him to move, and her back arched up off of the mattress. She pleaded with him, "God, Booth, please… I'm so c-close. Harder. Please, harder.."

He pushed another finger in and pumped her as hard as he could. His tongue continued to work her clit as she started to fall. She held in her moans and let body go limp as the orgasm rode through her. Booth licked her clean and crawled on her bed. She smiled at him and pulled him down to kiss her. The taste of herself on his tongue drove her mad.

She pushed him back and slid on top of him. She straddled his abs and bent to kiss his neck.

"You need to not have pants on. Now," she said between kisses.

Booth unbuttoned his jeans and she helped him shrug them off with his boxers. She didn't think twice about the calf-high striped socks that were his last articles of clothing. She slid down to face his very nice erection and took a long lick from base to tip. _Oh, yes, _she thought, _his lips were definatly second. Maybe a tie… _She kissed and sucked until she heard Booth begin to breathe shallower.

"Bones… you gotta stop… that… mmm.. before I… in your… mmm…." His head was pressed into the pillow and his eyes crossing with every forceful suck. She wasn't finished with him, though, so she let him go with a 'pop' and crawled back up. She kissed his collar bone and neck while his breathing returned to normal. When she met his eyes, he smiled before flipping them and kissing her mouth once more. He positioned himself at her entrance and met her eyes once more- giving her one last chance to change her mind. She placed her hands on his face and said, "No regrets, Booth."

"No regrets."

He kissed her softly as he slid into the softest, warmest place he'd ever felt. She gripped his shoulders as she felt him stretch her to limits that had never been reached. It was the most perfect fit imaginable, and it drove them both crazy. They began to set a tempo, Booth thrusting, Brennan arching into each one. They held onto each other and Booth burrowed in her neck. He kissed and nipped there, making Brennan go on full sensory overload. Her fingers got lost in his hair and her other hand searched his back. In a brief moment of clarity before they each dove off that cliff, Brennan wondered if they would ever go back to what was again. This was too amazing to end after tonight. Could she handle something with more strings than this night with Booth? Did she even have the capacity? She had no more time to think because her body was coming closer and closer to flying over the edge with Booth.

"Booth, fuck, I'm going to…"

He pulled back to look in her eyes. "Baby, come on. I've got you."

The sheer devotion on his face is what sent her over the edge. She let go and screamed his name as she came with all the intensity her body had stored up specifically for this moment. She gripped his arms and arched into him and her muscles squeezed the same reaction out of him. He burrowed into her as he came. Their lips met and they kept flying until everything was gone.

Booth rolled them over, still connected, so that she was resting on his chest. His sleepy hands found their way to her hair and moved on auto-pilot through it. Her hands were splayed across his chest and a smile plastered on her thoroughly satisfied face.

They fell asleep in each other's arms with no worries of how this could change their partnership. Whatever happened, they were the center. And the center must hold.

**AN: I feel like this may be too racy… I also feel like not many people will mind.. It is the M section after all. Review? (; **

**K**


End file.
